El secreto del bosque everfree
by Blue Atom09974
Summary: El bosque everfree esta lleno de criaturas que desean hacer el mal, pero ¿que pasa si en ese mismo bosque se desata la plaga mas poderosa de equestria? solo las mane 6 y las princesas podrán combatirla
1. el comienzo

**empezare desde el principio, el bosque everfree es uno de los misterios mas grandes de equestria y en esta historia serán revelados mas o menos...**

**pos: esto no es real en la serie **

* * *

era una tarde tranquila, el viento era fresco y los ponis circulaban por las calles de ponyville tranquilamente, pero no nos concentramos en ponyville sino en el bosque everfree, zecora caminaba por el bosque tranquilamente nada le llamaba la atención, paro un momento para recoger algunas frutas, cuando derrepente escucho un pequeño susurro detrás de ella

zecora: ¿quien anda ahí? ¿applebloom?

-no-le contesto una voz de ultratumba que le dio un pequeño escalofrió

zecora: ¿quien eres?

-nada importante-le contesto de nuevo la voz de ultratumba

zecora: ¿como que nada? ¿no eres un poni?

-si lo soy, pero no como ustedes-dijo la voz con un leve tono de risa y molestia

zecora: revela te

-ja, ¿revelarme? para nada si logras escapar TU revelaras nuestra existencia

zecora: ¿como? explícate

-para nada, si te lo digo y escapas pues..-dijo la voz desde las sombras-no te permitiré que escapes..con vida-dijo complacido

zecora: ¿que rayos? ¡por que matarías a alguien que es similar a ti de cierta forma!

-¿similar? de similares no tenemos nada, salvo que los 2 somos cuadrúpedos..-dijo un poni de pelaje gris sin melena ni cutie mark, no hacia falta mencionar que tenia los ojos como un extraterrestre ¿verdad?, el poni sonrió dejando ver una fila de dientes como de tiburón-bueno ya me e revelado, ahora tu quédate quieta y yo are el resto

zecora: ¿un poni mortal? pensé que eran una leyenda

-¿una leyenda? tal vez no te lo contaron en el bosque everfree todo es posible

zecora: no-dijo ella mientras empezaba a retroceder-no puedes-dijo chocándose con otro que salio de las sombras-o no

* * *

en ponyville las cutie marks crusaters caminaban directo al bosque

applebloom: espero que zecora nos enseñe a hacer pociones

sweetie: si sera genial

scoot: ¿y si nuestro talento es hacer pociones?

applebloom: precisamente para eso vamos a ver a zecora

sweetie: pregunta ¿si el bosque everfree es tan peligroso por que zecora vive ahí?

scoot: quien sabe le podríamos preguntar cuando lleguemos

las 3 potrillas se adentraron en el bosque y caminaron atentamente hasta llegar a la casa de zecora

toc toc toc

sweetie: ¿creen que este en casa?

scoot: yo creo que no

applebloom: bueno pero si es así ¿por que la puerta esta abierta?-dijo empujando la puerta- ¿hola? ¿zecora?

sweetie: ¿estas aquí?

scoot: yo creo que deberíamos volver mas tarde...

-no lo creo

todas: ¡ah!

applebloom: ¿zecora?

sweetie: c-creo que mejor regresamos

scoot: no seas miedosa sweetie es solo que zecora nos esta jugando una broma ¿verdad?

-¿zecora? así se llamaba

applebloom: n-no lo creo, la voz de zecora n-no es esa

sweetie: q-que es eso-dijo señalando a una sombra en forma de poni que estaba al final de la casa

-su peor pesadilla

scoot: ¡corran!

las 3 empezaron a correr desesperada mente hacia la salida del bosque

-no me la pongan difícil-dijo corriendo atrás de las chicas

applebloom: ¿que es eso?-en eso otro poni mortal apareció adelante de ellas

sweetie: ah! para el otro lado-dijo cambiando la dirección de su escape

scoot: ahí muchas de esas cosas-dijo señalando a otras 3 que salieron de un arbusto cercano

las 3 siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un claro

applebloom: estamos perdidas-dijo señalando a 4 ponis mas que salían delante de ellas-son 9 contra 3

?: que sean 9 contra 4-dijo una pegaso celeste de malena color arco iris-que son estas cosas-murmuro la pegaso

scoot: rainbow dash ¿pero como..?

sweetie: cuidado-dijo lansandose contra scoot y evitando un ataque de una de esas cosas

rainbow: ahí que salir de aquí-dijo cogiendo a las chicas y empezando a volar-nunca había visto ese tipo de cosas-dijo saliendo con las niñas del bosque-¡como se les ocurre ir a ese lugar!

applebloom: lo siento rainbow es solo que..que queríamos visitar a zecora para que nos enseñe a hacer pociones pero cuando llegamos a su casa estaban esas cosas

rainbow: me hubieran dicho para acompañarlas

scoot: lo sentimos

sweetie: ¿y donde te íbamos a encontrar?

rainbow: en clousdale..-dijo aterrizando en el suelo-o en una nube

applebloom: la próxima lo hacemos-dijo saltando al suelo

rainbow: bien, no vuelvan a entrar a ese lugar sin compañía de un adulto a alguien mayor ¿okey?

scoot: okey-dijo también saltando al suelo

rainbow: bien, yo tengo que irme, que les valla bien-dijo mientras se iba volando

sweetie: sera mejor que vallamos donde twilight ella nos puede decir que eran esas cosas

las 3 se pusieron en camino hacia la biblioteca de twilight

**en el palacio**

celestia: ¿luna? ¿estas ahí?

luna: hermana-dijo bastante preocupada-ellos an regresado

celestia: te refieres a..-dijo celestia pero cuando vio a la cara de su hermana solo se contagio de su preocupación-pero como si solo dejamos 2 sobrevivientes desde esa epidemia

luna: ellos se multiplican cuando consiguen absorber sangre, hermana, la única que vive en el bosque es..zecora

celestia: sera mejor que informemos a twilight

**en la biblioteca**

toc toc toc

twilight: ¡spike! ¡ve a abrir la puerta!

spike: ya voy twi-dijo bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta-!chicas¡ ¿que les paso? parece que hubieran visto a una jauría de timberwolfs

sweetie: no querrás saber ¿esta twilight?

spike: si, esta arriba-dijo apartándose para que las chicas pasaran-¿todo esta bien?

scoot: ya te lo contaremos mas tarde

twilight: niñas, ¿que les paso?

applebloom: fuimos al bosque everfree, a ver a zecora, pero cuando llegamos a su casa ella no estaba en su lugar estaba un poni gris sin melena ni cutie mark

sweetie: y tenia los ojos como los de un extraterrestre

scoot: y tenia filosos dientes como los de un oso o un timberwolt

twilight: suena interesante, ¿no encontraron a zecora?

las chicas negaron

spike: twi..twilight, una..-no pudo continuar ya que la carta de la princesa llego-uf, una carta de la princesa, _querida twilight, necesito que tu y los demás elementos se reporten de inmediato en canterlot, princesa celestia_

twilight: debe ser algo importante..chicas-dijo trayendo un libro con magia-busquen lo que vieron aquí y si no lo encuentran aquí spike les ayudara

spike: no es justo, yo siempre me pierdo la divercion

twilight: spike, esto es serio aparte de que necesitas ayudar a las niñas, confió en ti por fa cuídalas-dijo cerrando la puerta

scoot: ¿que acaso twilight piensa que somos resien nacidas?

sweetie: haci parece

applebloom: empecemos a buscar

* * *

twilight corría lo mas que podía hasta que llego a la carrusel boutique y saco el elemento de rarity

toc toc toc

rarity: ya voy-dijo con voz melodiosa y al rato le habría-en que puedo..twilight ¿que haces con mi elemento? ¿pasa algo malo?

twilight: la princesa necesita vernos a todas en el castillo-dijo dándole su elemento a rarity-tu ve a entregarle sus elementos a fluttershy y a pinkie, nos vemos

rarity: ¡espera...!-en eso twilight la lanzo los elementos de fluttershy y pinkie a rarity quien gracias a su agilidad y destreza pudo atraparlos sin que choquen contra el suelo-¡por lo menos me hubieras dicho que harías eso!-dijo un poco enfadada

por su parte twilight corrían y revisaba las nubes con la mirada, hasta que encontró a rainbow en una

twilight: ¡rainbow! ¡baja!

rainbow: eh?-dijo mirando al suelo- o hey twilight ¿que pasa? ¿por que traes los elementos? o por lo menos el mio y el de AJ

twilight: ¡rainbow, la princesa necesita vernos a todas en canterlot!

rainbow: eso..suena importante, tu ve a conseguir boletos yo me encargo de AJ-dijo bajando en picada y cogiendo el elemento de applejack-apúrate-dijo volando hacia sweet apple acres

twilight: ¡¿okey?!-dijo mientras se dirigía a la estación de tren

rainbow volaba tan rápido como podía hasta que logro divisar la granja a lo lejos se detuvo y empezó a buscar con la mirada a applejack y la encontró descansado debajo de un árbol

rainbow: hey applejack necesitamos ir a canterlot-dijo mirando a la vaquera quien solo levanto la mirada y acomodo su sombrero

applejack: ¿y que estamos esperando?-dijo cogiendo su elemento y echando a correr dejando a rainbow un tanto molesta

rainbow: ¡hey!-dijo volando y alcanzando a applejack-me hubieras dicho que iba a hacer una carrera a la estación del tren-dijo guiñándole un ojo

applejack: hecho-dijo adelantando a rainbow

* * *

rarity caminaba a sugar cube curner con la mirada en el suelo y mirando los elementos de sus amigas de vez en cuando

toc toc toc

pinkie: bienvenida a sugar cube curner rarity, eh ¿que haces con nuestros elementos?

rarity: lo resumiré, tenemos que ir al castillo, la princesa quiere vernos

pinkie: o-dijo cogiendo su elemento-tu ve a la estación yo voy a ver a fluttershy-dijo cogiendo el elemento de fluttershy y echando a correr dejando una estela de humo de tras de ella

rarity: *tose* agh ¡pinkie! *tose* bueno a la estación

pinkie corría hacia la casa de fluttershy lo mas rápido que podía hasta que llego a su casa

toc toc toc

fluttershy: ¡pinkie! ¿que te paso?

pinkie: *jadeo* fluttershy *jadeo* princesa..reunión *jadeo* canterlot-dijo cayendo al suelo

fluttershy: ¡¿ahí una reunión con la princesa en canterlot?! um..pinkie estas bien

pinkie: *jadeo* si

fluttershy: mejor nos vamos, si puedes correr ¿verdad?-dijo cogiendo su elemento

pinkie: si, normal mente nunca me canso-dijo con una sonrisa y levantándose del suelo

fluttershy: bien, va monos en ese caso-dijo mientras empezaba a correr

* * *

twilight: 6 boletos para canterlot, por favor

?: claro son..72 bits

twilight: ¿72 bits? osea..¡12 bits cada boleto! pero antes eran 10 bits cada uno

?: los precios suben princesa

twilight: *suspiro* esta bien-dijo aumentando 12 bits

?: gracias-dijo dándole los 6 boletos

twilight: valla, bueno ahora a esperar a las demás y al tren-dijo sentándose en una banca

-¡twilight!

las aludida regreso a ver a la dirección de la que vino la voz y se sorprendió al ver a rarity

twilight: ¿rarity? ¿y las demás?

rarity: lo mismo te iba a preguntar, pinkie dijo que iba a ir por flutters

twilight: rainbow dijo que iba a ir por applejack

rarity: que coincidencia, bueno ahora solo queda esperar a las demás-dijo también sentándose al lado de twilight

las 2 se pusieron a conversar un buen rato, en eso applejack y rainbow dash se acercaban a toda velocidad

rainbow: es ahora o nunca

applejack: veamos quien sera la ganadora

las 2 elevaron su velocidad a una jamas antes vista y cuando estuvieron cerca de la estación frenaron bruscamente y ,gracias a la velocidad que llevaban, salieron disparadas por el aire terminando sobre twilight y rarity

rainbow: ¡auch!-dijo sobándose la cabesa

applejack: todas están bien

rarity: aparte de que casi nos matan, lo estamos

twilight: tengan mas cuidado, ya vieron lo que paso, y ¿como es que salieron disparadas por los aires? yo que sepa solo rainbow tienen alas

rainbow: jeje, tendremos mas cuidado

applejack: yo diría que por la velocidad que llevábamos, era mucha

rarity: estaban haciendo una carrera ¿verdad?

rainbow y applejack: si

rainbow: no medimos nuestra velocidad, lo sentimos ¿okey?

en eso llegaron fluttershy y pinkie ,al mismo tiempo que el tren,

pinkie: uf, llegamos a tiempo

applejack: ya era hora, va monos

las 6 se subieron al tren y este se puso en marcha

* * *

en el castillo

shining: y para que nos mandaron a llamar ¿ahí algo malo? ¿sucede algo?

cadensa: ¿tiene que ver con las chicas?

luna: por ahora no, pero luego..si

shining: entonces ahí que avisarles..

celestia: espera, ellas ya están en camino, llegaran pronto

* * *

**perdonen si este cap esta muy..corto, por que los que hago usualmente son, bueno, largos..total, este fic estará lleno de misterios de seguro se preguntan ¿que son los ponis mortales?, ¿que le paso a zecora?, ¿las CMC encontraran las respuestas a sus preguntas? y ,posiblemente, ¿que ocultan celestia y luna? ya lo sabrán...**


	2. la verdad

**bien, ahora seguro me preguntan ¿y que paso con el chaper 9 de la universidad? es que tuve visitas el sábado y el domingo y si es que sus madres dicen: primero la familia, pues ya saben que no tuve tiempo**

* * *

en la sala de decisiones abundaba un silencio sepulcral, los únicos ponis que habían eran shining amor, cadensa, celestia, luna y discord (que resien había llegado)

shining: esto tarda demasiado-murmuro shining rompiendo el silencio de la sala

cadensa: ya llegaran solo ahí que esperar..

guardia: princesas, principie shining amor y discord, an llegado-dijo haciendo una reverencia

celestia: gracias por mantenernos al tanto, puedes irte

guardia: si su altesa-dijo retirándose de la sala y al mismo tiempo ingresaban las mane 6

twilight: para que nos mando a llamar princesa-dijo sentándose en la amplia mesa junto con las demás

luna: hace mucho tiempo después de que celestia y yo derrotáramos a discord...

discord: no me recuerden esa época

celestia: después de eso, un par de años mas tarde, hubo una plaga de ponis sin melena o cutie mark estos ponis, para sobrevivir, se alimentaban de sangre tanto de ponis y animales como otras criaturas de equestria, para nosotras fue muy difícil derrotar les ya que eran seres muy inteligentes

luna: se hacían llamar ponis mortales, siempre atacaban o asechaban de noche o en grupo, les era un poco difícil hacerlo en el día y si lo hacían de día se escondían entre las sombras para poder..cazar

rarity: cazar..y estos ponis mortales ¿son algún tipo de enfermedad?

celestia: no, es como una especie de maldición para aquellos ponis que tienen rencor por algo que todos obtienen pero ellos no, por ejemplo, sus cutie marks

applejack: haber, déjenme ver si entendi ¿no tenían cutie marks?

luna: no, y según nuestros estudios esa es la única causa para que se conviertan en ponis mortales

celestia: en un principio solo eran ponis de edades adultas con un rencor tan grande como el sol a otros ponis que ya consiguieran su cutie mark ,es lo que les llevo a matar, yo y luna tuvimos que desterrar los para que no hicieran mas daño pero cuando lo hicimos su rencor creció tanto que se convirtieron en esas cosas

shining: ¿a donde les desterraron?

cadensa: ¿excite algún tipo de cura?

luna: les desterramos a..el..bosque everfree

todas: ¡¿que?!

discord: y pensé que yo era malo

celestia: de esa epidemia o plaga solo quedaron 2 sobrevivientes y esos 2 fueron a quienes les desterramos al bosque

cadensa: pero ¿existe alguna cura?

luna: lamentablemente no, solo los portadores de los elementos que representen sus elementos, con un corazón puro y un espíritu dispuesto a darlo todo, son la cura

celestia: afortunadamente parece que no ahí señales de que sigan todavía en pie..

rainbow: se equivoca princesa-todos le dirigieron la mirada a rainbow-cuando rescate a las CMC del bosque everfree, por que fueron a visitar a zecora, me encontré con 9 de esas cosas, o por lo menos 9 ponis que concuerdan con su descripción y ,debo decirlo, son feos pero de cantidad suficiente como para acabar conmigo en unos segundos

twilight: ahora que lo mencionas, cuando estaba terminando el libro de leyendas urbanas, las CMC me dieron casi la misma descripción de esos ponis: unos sin melena ni cutie mark, tenían los ojos como los de un extraterrestre y filosos dientes como los de un oso o un timberwolt

fluttershy: ¿d-dientes f-filosos?, ¿o-ojos como l-los de un e-extraterrestre?

pinkie: eso suena extremadamente feo

celestia: mm..no entiendo como pudieron sobrevivir sin dar señales de vida durante estos años

applejack: bueno..los animales como cerdos o gallinas de mi granja están muy perturbados, y ,solo raras veces, encuentro..cadáveres con una extraña marca de dientes en forma de circulo, planeaba llamar a fluttershy para que me aclara algunas dudas sobre esto pero en ese momento rainbow me dijo que teníamos que venir

luna: ¿hace cuanto los encuentras de esa manera?

applejack: no mucho, desde ante-ayer

rainbow: eso si debe ser asqueroso

discord: y ¿como planean derrotarlos? si celestia lo dice, ustedes 2, las alicornios mas poderosas de equestria, no pudieron derrotarlos tan fácil y rápida mente

cadensa: aparte de que la única cura son las portadoras que trabajen muy fácil mente con la elementos

luna: ahora que lo dices, cuando celestia y yo usamos los elementos contra..ya saben, estuvimos inconscientes por algunas semanas

celestia: y cuando use los elementos contra ti, apenas pude levantar el sol, ¿ustedes no sintieron ningún efecto?

rainbow: ademas de dolor de cabesa la primera vez, no

luna: eso es un golpe de suerte

twilight: ¿como?

celestia: podrían quedarse algunos días aquí en el palacio

shining: ¿de que están hablando?

luna: que cadensa te lo explique..

discord: y yo soy un fantasma

luna: y cadensa también explícale a discord

cadensa: sera un gusto

rarity: nos deben muchas explicaciones

pinkie: como por que discord no hace llover chocolate en este instante..-en eso applejack le tapo la boca a pinkie

applejack: ya dulzura, esa no es una de las preguntas que les vamos a hacer

pinkie: *suspiro* esta bien

fluttershy: y applejack ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?

applejack: claro

* * *

shining: bien, explícanos ¿que esta pasando aquí?

discord: con todo y detalles

cadensa: verán, los elementos absorben mana de sus portadores, por eso la primera vez que luna y celestia los usaron quedaron inconsistentes por unas cuantas semanas, y los portadores de corazón, alma y mente son los únicos que no terminan con severos efectos y por eso es que celestia les pidió a las chicas que se queden

shining: osea que tenemos la cura en nuestros cascos eso es genial

discord: y los..ponis mortales, haci se llamaban ¿verdad?, ¿lo saben?

cadensa: yo no diría que no pero, lamentablemente, la respuesta es si, vendrán a robar los elementos o matar a las portadoras antes de iniciar la invasión o epidemia, como quieran llamarla

shining: en eso caso debemos reforzar la seguridad

cadensa: no, ellos absorberán la sangre de los guardias y se multiplicaran hasta un numero en el que tal vez ni siquiera discord podría detener, no hay que alimentarlos

discord: bien eso es un problema

cadensa: solo debemos confiar en las chicas

shining: les podemos ayudar en ese caso ¿verdad?

cadensa: supongo

discord: esta bien, no quiera que esas cosas me toquen

* * *

celestia: chicas, parece que ustedes son la cura

todas: ¡¿que?! ¿nosotras?

fluttershy: ahí celestia-dijo desmallándose por suerte applejack le atrapo

twilight: pero ¿nosotras? ¿por que?

luna: por que su amistad es tan fuerte aparte de que ustedes son portadoras de los elementos de corazón, alma y mente

rainbow: ¿como?

celestia: quiere decir que cuando están bajo un hechizo su espíritu les impedirá ser lo contrario a sus elementos, en palabras mas simples es como cuando discord les corrompió solo que ahora, que están mucho mas conectadas con los otros elementos, les permitirán ser consientes de lo que hacen o dicen

luna: y por eso es que son la cura

rarity: esto va a ser difícil

rainbow: no se preocupe daremos lo mejor de nosotras

twilight: espero que todo salga bien

applejack: fluttershy, vamos, fluttershy despierta

fluttershy: ¿q-que? ¿c-cuando? um..¿applejack? estoy bien..creo-dijo sobándose la cabesa-haci que ¿somos la cura?

pinkie: así es, estoy tan nerviosionada

celestia: bien, les daremos algunos consejos para que puedan dominar el poder curativo de los elementos

twilight: ¿curativos? los elementos tienen muchos secretos

rainbow: ¿tu crees? solo falta que aumenten nuestros talentos

luna: si eso también, pero necesitan saber mucho aun para dominar eso

rainbow: asombroso

pinkie: una pregunta ¿donde están los elementos?

luna: en la sala de historia, todos creen que son unas copias de los originales por lo cual están seguros

* * *

**bien espero que les allá gustado me tardare un poco en el próximo chaper de a universidad, una nueva vida en equestria y este, que les valla bien ;)**


	3. los secretos de elementos de la armonia

**listo, me tarde un poco esta semana no a sido mi semana..no quieren saber, vale aquí esta el tercer chaper pronto subiré el cap 9 de la universidad, les dejo leer**

* * *

en una habitación espaciosa y grande se encontraban las chicas y la princesa celestia

celestia: bien tienen que aprender a controlar el poder de los elementos, solo sigan mis instrucciones

twilight: ¿que tenemos que hacer?

luna: es bastante simple, los elementos, ademas de trabajar unidos, también trabajan separados como amplificadores de talentos, por ende necesitaran aprender a controlar sus habilidades amplificadas; con sus elementos

rainbow: ¿en español?

twilight: quiere decir que aumentan nuestros talentos o mejoran nuestras habilidades, y que tenemos que aprender a controlar esas habilidades amplificadas

rainbow: okey, ¿por donde empezamos?

celestia: primero una indicación: tienen que, no solo, pensar en amplificar sus talentos también deben desearlo

applejack: que complicado es todo esto-susurro

pinkie: ya somos 2 las que pensamos eso

rainbow: que sean 3

rarity: ¡chicas! no critiquen algo sin probarlo, inténtelo

rainbow: ok, ok no te pongas así

twilight: ¿desearlo? chicas si es como cuando activamos nuestros elementos grupal mente...

fluttershy: solo que ahora debemos hacerlo separadas-completo fluttershy

pinkie: no suena tan complicado de esa manera

celestia: inténtenlo haber como les va en su primera vez

las chicas cerraron sus ojos y poco a poco sus elementos se fueron iluminando; primero el de twilight, luego el fluttershy, luego el de rarity, luego el de applejack, luego el de pinkie y por ultimo el de rainbow, estaban por acabar cuando alguien abrió la puerta tan repentinamente que las chicas se sobresaltaron provocando que los elementos descargaran una aura mágica que lanzo a celestia y al "intruso" contra la pared

?: auch, ¿quien a sido el que me a tirado de semejante forma?

fluttershy: l-lo s-sentimos

blueblood: haci que fueron uste..¡¿tu?!

rarity: ¡¿tu?!

rainbow: em, ¿ustedes ya se conocen?

rarity: ¡claro! y déjenme decirles que el "príncipe"-dijo molesta-blueblood no es mas que un consentido, que no tiene nada de realeza en su cabezota

blueblood: ¡¿que as dicho?! guardias a por ella

celestia: nada de guardias-dijo haciendo que los guardias frenaran en seco

blueblood: ¿como que nada de guardias? ¡¿que no as oído lo que dijo sobre mi?!

celestia: si y me temo que es cierto

blueblood: exac..espera ¿que?

celestia: es cierto blueblood, no porque seas de la familia real tienes derecho a tratarla haci especialmente a alguien que es tan importante como tu y yo

blueblood: ¿como que importante? nunca la eh visto en las juntas importantes de canterlot o en las celebraciones en las que solo van ponis importantes

celestia: cada una de las ponis que se encuentran aquí son importantes, los guardias mantienen la seguridad-dijo mirando a los guardias quienes solo sonrieron- y estas ponis que están aquí-dijo señalando a las chicas-son quienes salvaron a equestria de nightmare moon, discord y chrysalis, aparte de que también salvaron el imperio de cristal de king sombra, ellas nos salvaron a todos a mi, a ti, a los guardias y todos los ciudadanos de equestria, ¿entiendes por que son tan importantes?

blueblood: ¿estas plebeyas hicieron todo eso?

rainbow: ¡oye! ¿a quien llamas plebeyas? ven y dime eso a la cara

blueblood: claro-dijo hacercandose, pero a unos cuantos pasos de las chicas choco con ¿un campo de fuerza?-¿pero que..? un campo de fuerza ¡quien lo a puesto!

twilight: yo no

rarity: yo ni siquiera se hacer ese hechizo

celestia: interesante, al asustarse los elementos levantaron un campo de fuerza para proteger a sus portadoras de lo que, para ellos, podría ser una posible amenaza, eso quiere decir que nadie puede tocarlas hasta que los elementos bajen el campo de fuerza

pinkie: pero estamos unidas ¿por que los elementos nos permiten estar unidas?

celestia: por que los elementos conocen la fuerza de magia de cada uno de los demás elementos por lo cual son aceptadas por los campos de fuerzas, no importa que no sean de los elementos, siempre y cuando lleven sus elementos consigo

blueblood: haber si entiendo, ¡unas plebeyas son los elementos de la armonía! los únicos artefactos que son mas, mucho, mas poderosos que tu magia, la de la tía luna, mi prima cadensa y la mía ¡¿están y son portados por unas plebeyas?!

fluttershy: um..si

rainbow: nos as llamado plebeyas una y otra vez es hora de que te muestre quien manda aquí

applejack: no iniciemos una pelea mejor veamos como rayos bajamos los campos de fuerza de los elementos

rainbow: te salvaste-dijo mirando a blueblood con mirada asesina

blueblood: de todas maneras te hubiera ganado yo soy un unicornio y tu una pegaso te hubiera ganado con un simple hechizo de retención

rainbow: ahora veras-el elemento de rainbow comenzó a brillar débil mente mientras que rainbow se lanzaba contra blueblood pero para sorpresa de todos y de la misma rainbow ella ni siquiera tuvo que tocarlo y blueblood ya estaba pegado contra la pared sin poder moverse-¿que sucedió?

blueblood: ¿q-que me as hecho?

celestia: esto es increíble, el elemento de la lealtad inmovilizo a blueblood para que rainbow pudiese atacar con mas facilidad por que pensó que rainbow estaba apunto de pelear contra algún enemigo

rainbow: ¿enserio? esto es..¡asombroso!

blueblood: basta bájame de aquí AHORA

rainbow: me encantaría-todos pusieron caras de asombro-pero no quiero y no se como-todos borraron las caras de asombro de sus rostros; esa era la rainbow que ellos conocian

blueblood: te odio-dijo blueblood en voz baja

rainbow: no creas que no te eh oído-dijo mientras miraba a blueblood que solo la miraba con cara de aburrimiento-vamos chicas veamos todo el poder de los elementos-dijo mientras su elemento dejaba de brillar y salia de la habitacion con las demas, acto seguido blueblood cayo de la pared de donde antes estaba inmovilizado

blueblood: auch, tía por favor no les enseñes o de lo contrario voy a acabar en el hospital por mas de 2 meses

celestia: tengo que, un viejo enemigo se acerca y ellas son la cura

blueblood: ¿te refieres a los ponis mortales?-celestia solo asintió-ellas son la cura significa que están mas conectadas con su elemento que cualquier otra poni, no lo parece..

celestia: seria buena idea que te disculparas con ellas mas tarde

blueblood: de hecho ellas deben pedirme perdón, o por lo menos esa tal rainbow y la tal rarity

celestia: se me olvidaba ¿sabias que cuando están usando sus elementos tienen la habilidad de usar magia aunque sean pegasos o ponis de tierra?

blueblood: no es cierto

celestia: si lo es

blueblood: sera mejor que me ponga una armadura en ese caso

* * *

twilight: creo que aquí estará bien practicar ¿no creen?

rarity: el jardín del palacio de canterlot, es perfecto

rainbow: siempre y cuando no nos topemos con ese tal blueblood estaremos bien

applejack: parecía un dolor de cabesa no se como lo pudiste soportar en la gran gala del galope

rarity: simplemente lo soporte normal mente eh trabajado en mi paciencia con sweetie ya es como la novena vez que vota mis maniquíes, mis telas, los hilos, la comida de opal y mis cuadernos de dibujo en una sola vez *suspiro* pero rainbow estuvo buena la que hiciste allá

rainbow: gracias, solo le di su merecido

fluttershy: pobrecillo ¿creen que aun estará colgado en la pared?

rainbow: si tenemos suerte, si

pinkie: ¿ustedes como creen que serán esos ponis mortales? ¿cuantos creen que habrán hasta ahora? ¿cuantos secretos creen que tengan los elementos?-en eso rubi, una pegaso amarilla de melena dorada y cutie mark de una ballesta, paso junto a ellas

rubi: o ¿que tal chicas? ¿como les va? no les había visto desde que nuestro papá nos envío a..ya saben-dijo hacercandose a ellas y, para su sorpresa, se acerco como si nada, el campo de fuerza de los elementos ya no estaba-¿por que me miran así?

* * *

en los pasillos celestia caminaba buscando a las chicas hasta que las vio, por una ventana, hablando con rubi

celestia: "que bueno, las encontré" luna, que te valla bien con el conteo en ponyville-susurro ella y empezó a caminar hacia los jardines del palacio

llego justo cuando las chicas supieron que los elementos bajaron el escudo, esto le dio una sonrisa

celestia: rubi, si no es mucha molestia, necesito estar con las chicas..a solas

rubi: o lo siento alteza ya me voy, ¡que les valla bien chicas!-dijo alsando vuelo

applejack: bien princesa, ¿que sigue?

celestia: se me olvido mencionarles que cuando sus elementos se activan todas tienen la habilidad de usar magia, tanto pegasos como terrestres

pinkie: ¡genial! dijo empezando a saltar-eso es ultra-mega-asombroso

rainbow: estoy confundida, ¡¿tantos secretos tienen los elementos?!

celestia: y eso que aun les falta activar los elementos y aprender a usar sus habilidades o talentos amplificados

twilight: bien, empecemos o sino..¿como esta ponyville?

celestia: por el momento, no lo se, luna y la alcaldesa de ponyville están en eso, no se preocupen ya llegaran informes

rarity: y ¿por que shot y firm no están haciendo eso?

celestia: luna dijo que prefería hacerlo ella solo espero que todo este bien

applejack: igual nosotras princesa

fluttershy: o mi dios estoy tan preocupada por mis amigos animales espero que estén bien

rainbow: ¿y que ahí de las CMC? ,después del encuentro con..los ponis mortales, deben estar muy alteradas

twilight: las deje con spike, si tenemos suerte, no se abran cansado de buscar en mis libros que es lo que vieron

rarity: espero

applejack: pues yo no se, a mi hermana si le gusta leer, pero no estoy segura de que su curiosidad por saber que eran esas cosas sean mas fuertes que su preocupación por zecora

celestia: ya llegaran informes, por el momento concentrémonos en esto o equestria estará perdida por toda la eternidad y lo único que se me ocurre para mantener a salvo a las portadoras de los elementos y a los elementos es..enviándolos a..otra..dimencion

las chicas se quedaron en shock, sin poder decir nada, solo miraban a la princesa con la boca abierta

* * *

shining: bien lo primero, ¿como les podemos ayudar a las chicas?

cadensa: mi tía celestia sabe mas que yo..pero planeaba que podríamos ayudar a mi tía luna a contar cuantas de esas criaturas ahí en ponyville, bosque everfree, perdón

discord: ¿solo eso? ¿solo en eso podemos ayudar?

cadensa: bueno..

shining: ¿bueno que?

cadensa: mi tía celestia dijo que si no hay como detener a la plaga no nos queda mas remedio que enviar a las chicas a otra dimencion, por lo menos, hasta que aprendan a usar sus habilidades simplificadas y desatar todo el poder curativo de los elementos-discord y shining se quedaran en silencio-podríamos ayudar abriendo un portal haci si las chicas no los detienen no nos demoramos tanto y todo sale bien, espero

discord: ¡¿y como relámpagos vamos a abrir un portal?!

cadensa: pues no se-dijo con una sonrisa inocente-pero tenemos que hacerlo o, si matan a las chicas, no existirá cura y si no existe cura nadie se salvara y cuando ya no allá mas sangre para absorber los ponis mortales empezaran con los animales y luego entre ellos el que sobreviva morirá pronto por que no ahí comida y se extinguir nuestra especie por completo incluidos los grifos, mino tauros, dragones y diamond dogs y todas las otras especies de equestria ¡todo!-dijo poniéndose muy seria

?: sigo creyendo que esas plebeyas no lograran nada

shining: ¿quien a dicho eso?-dijo mirando detrás de cadensa a un unicornio blanco de melena dorada y cutie mark de los puntos cardinales-o príncipe blueblood a sido usted-dijo un tanto molesto

blueblood: claro shining no creo que puedan frenar a los ponis mortales acéptalo cadensa aunque sean "las portadoras de la armonía" no lograran nada

discord: ¿y quien te crees que eres para hablar así de ellas?

blueblood: ¿te conozco?

cadensa: o cierto, blueblood el es discord, discord el es blueblood

blueblood: ¿d-discord? ¡¿lo vez?! no saben hacer bien su trabajo mira nomas discord esta libre

shining: o pues, su majestad noticias de ponyville, discord se a reformado, gracias a las portadoras, y desde ahora va a vivir en el palacio ayudando a las princesas y a usted con el reino

blueblood: ¡¿que?! eso es ridículo

cadensa: escucha blueblood, discord o no el nos va a ayudar, mira que nuestras tías no se quejan ni yo tampoco

blueblood: agh, yo me niego que salga discord AHORA

discord: ¡espera a que..!

shining: ¡ALTO! ¡no ahí que iniciar una pelea!

blueblood: ¿y quien te crees tu que eres para gritarnos al dios del caos y a mi?

discord: el es el príncipe shining amor, capitán de la guardia real y esposo de cadensa, gobierna el imperio de cristal junto con cadensa mira que hasta yo lo respeto

blueblood: ¿como es eso posible? prima ¡te casaste con un plebeyo!

cadensa: es amor primo, deberías buscarlo

blueblood: yo..¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ!-dijo empezando a correr en dirección a su cuarto

cadensa: que sensible

discord: bueno ¿a que dimencion les vamos a enviar?

cadensa: pues..

shining: ¡que tal a la dimencion a la que fue twili a recuperar su corona! es mas segura, ella conoce lo que ahí en ese mundo y podrá guiar a las demás, ¡y también tienen amistades allá que nos pueden ayudar!

cadensa: buena idea, ahora, ¿como podemos abrir ese portal?

discord: necesitamos mucha magia

shining: que bien, combinando la de las princesas, cadensa, tu y yo vamos a lograr abrir ese portal

cadensa: bien entonces esperemos un rato mañana podríamos intentarlo ya que mi tía luna regresa esta noche

discord: pongámonos en marcha

shining: adelante

* * *

2 ponis caminaban por las afueras de ponyville, una vestida de una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, la melena y parte de la cara, lo único que se podía ver era que era una unicornio azul claro y la otra tenia puesto una capa pero, a diferencia de la unicornio, se le podía ver la melena era una pegaso amarilla de melena de fuego

?: gracias por acompañarme spitfire

spitfire: de nada, y ese dragón spike, ¿nos va a ayudar? digo es un dragón

?: ya te dije sobre los ponis mortales y sobre los elementos de la armonía, creo que deberías saberlo..pero te explico todo cuando lleguemos

spitfire: esta bien..caminemos mas deprisa se hace tarde pr..

?: solo dime moon victory pasaremos desapercibidas de esa forma

spitfire. esta bien..moon, yo le aviso a la alcaldesa usted valla con spike

moon: ¿no te perderás?

spitfire: naaaa, voy a estar bien..con indicaciones-dijo alsando vuelo

moon: eso espero-dijo sonriendo le

* * *

**bien, espero les a higa gustado este chaper me tardare un poco en el próximo que les valla bien ;)**

**pos: ¿les pareció chistosa la discusión entre cadensa, shining, discord y blueblood? **


	4. la alianza

**bien tal vez, solo tal vez, valla a enviar a las mane 6 a esa otra dimencion..no se no soy muy buena para ese tipo de cosas, les dejo leer**

* * *

**Ponyville 6:00 Pm**

moon victory camino por el pueblo sosteniéndose la capucha con magia, los ponis que pasaban cerca de ella la saludaban pero se iban con la duda "¿por que esta tan tapada? estamos en verano", ella simplemente les devolvía el saludo pero sabia lo que decían por lo cual solo se quedaba pensando

moon: "verano..se me había olvidado que era verano, pero los ponis mortales odian el calor lo que indica que atacaran a finales de este mes, tenemos 2 semanas muy poco tiempo.."-dijo dando 3 golpes a la puerta del árbol-biblioteca-"¿spike esta en casa?..creo que no"-justo en el momento en el que se iba a ir la puerta se habré dejando pasar a spike-o spike estas en casa, yo creí que no

spike: ¿como sabes mi nombre? ¿quien eres?

moon: ¿no reconoces mi voz?-dijo entrando a la biblioteca

spike: me parece familiar casi como a la de..

moon: ¿la princesa luna?-dijo quitándose la capucha, y para sorpresa de spike, moon era la princesa luna-tuve que entrar al pueblo en secreto, spike, la plaga mas grande de equestria esta apunto de desatarse y la invasión va a empesar aquí luego con canterlot, manehattan, filadelfia, hoofintong y el imperio de cristal, los ejércitos de la invasión se están alistando, por el momento solo están en el bosque everfree..

?: haci que no encontramos nada-dijo una voz joven de granja

?: oye, creo que oí a spike hablar con alguien mas-dijo una voz joven un tanto mas refinada

?: no seas ridícula, aquí solo estamos nosotras y spike-respondió una voz joven un tanto mas seria

luna: spike, ¿quien mas esta contigo?-dijo luna en susurro

spike: mas bien quienes-dijo señalando con su garra a 3 ponis que aparecían en ese instante-princesa le presento a applebloom, sweetie belle y scootaloo, ellas vieron algo extraño en el bosque tal vez sea esa inva..-en ese momento luna le cerro la boca a spike con magia

luna: ahora no spike-dijo un tanto seria

applebloom: ¡princesa luna!-dijo haciendo una reverencia rápida mente- ¿que le trae al pueblo?

luna: lo siento pero..

spike: vale la pena contarles son hermanas de las chicas, o por lo menos de applejack y rarity, pero scoot se parece mucho a rainbow

luna: ¿enserio?

sweetie: espera, ¿algo le paso a nuestras hermanas?

scoot: ¿están bien?

luna: si, por el momento

sweetie: ¿por que? ¿que les va a pasar?

luna: no tienen idea de la responsabilidad que llevan sus hermanas ¿verdad?

applebloom: ¿como?

spike: verán sus hermanas son portadoras de la armonía, osea, portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, applejack: honestidad, rarity: generosidad, rainbow: lealtad, fluttershy: bondad, pinkie: risa y twilight: magia, por eso es que están bien por el momento..¿puede continuar princesa?

luna: claro, verán tal perece en el bosque everfree hay unas criaturas, a las que mi hermana y yo les llamamos ponis mortales, las cuales al absorber sangre se duplican y, dependiendo de cuanta cantidad de sangre tomen, se pueden triplicar y hasta cuadruplicar por lo que tengo entendido, de parte de rainbow, ustedes vieron a 9 de esas criaturas

scoot: si y eran horrorosas

sweetie: pero no entiendo ¿por que nuestras hermanas no nos dijeron esto antes?

spike: a mi no me pregunten

luna: yo tampoco lo se..pero debieron tener buenas razones, miren esas criaturas son mas como una maldición, que no tienen cura, solo ahí una cura pero..es

applebloom: espere, no entiendo ¿si dice que no hay cura, como puede haber cura?

luna: no hay ninguna cura conocida aparte de el poder de curativo de los elementos

spike: bueno, y esa invasión, ¿cuando va a venir?

luna: dentro de 2 semanas cuando se acabe el verano, por si les sirve de algo, esas criaturas odian el calor y la luz del sol por lo cual es muy probable que ataquen en la noche, cuando hay frió y oscuridad

applebloom: para eso sirven esos ojos que tienen ¿verdad?

sweetie: no entiendo no tienen melena ¿como pueden amar el frió y la oscuridad si no tienen melena?

luna: por que sus corazones están llenos de rencor y de odio pero lo que no entiendo-dijo viendo que las niñas no tenían cutie mark- es por que les atacaron si no tienen cutie mark

scoot: ¡¿esas cosas solo atacan a los ponis que tienen cutie marks?!

luna: por rencor, aun no se por que les atacaron

toc toc toc

spike: yo abro-dijo corriendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola rápidamente encontrándose con una pegaso amarilla y melena de fuego-hola, mi nombre es spike, gusta pasar-dijo dándole tiempo a la princesa de volverse a poner la capucha

spitfire: un gusto spike-dijo entrando a la biblioteca-árbol-lindo lugar, as visto a la pr..digo a moon victory

luna: o spitfire eras tu-dijo volviendo se a quitar la capucha y saliendo a la vista de spitfire-¿todo bien?

spitfire: si ya le avise a la alcaldesa y de paso sobrevolé el bosque everfree vi una o dos de esas cosas por la entrada del bosque

luna: deben planear atacar las casas cerca del bosque esta noche y se están preparando

applebloom: mi familia vive cerca tengo que avisarles

luna: espera, no sabemos si es afirmativa o negativa mi suposición, tal vez allá que echar un vistazo

**Canterlot 6:30 Pm**

blueblood: yo sabia que yo era uno de los elementos pero, sorpresa, aparecen esas 6 ponis-dijo mirando por la ventana a las chicas que se encontraban practicando algo-y lo arruinan ¿por que el elemento de la magia no me obedece?

-por que tu no tienes el espíritu de la magia

blueblood: ¿que? ¿quien esta ahí? ¡muéstrate!

-me temo que eso no sera posible, yo no me encuentro aquí, tu puedes oírme por sentir rencor a los elementos

blueblood: por lo menos dime que o quien eres

-un poni mortal

blueblood: u-un p-pony m-mortal, ¿como..?

-estoy usando el conocimiento de alguien para poder hablarte

blueblood: según tengo entendido ustedes no tienen nombres ¿verdad? bueno ¿que quieres?

-algo simple, ¿ves las gargantillas y corona que portan esas ponis?

blueblood: lo veo desde que las vi

-bien solo quitase las y llévalas a la entrada del bosque everfree te estaremos esperando

blueblood: ¿y como se que no me vas a..?

-por que los 2 queremos lo mismo

blueblood: espera ¿que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto pero nadie le contesto-¿sigues ahí?-la respuesta fue la misma-entiendo tal vez sea hora de unirme al lado oscuro-dijo echando una ultima mirada a las chicas

**Jardín de Canterlot 6:45 Pm**

rarity: creo que ya es todo por ahora, ¿donde esta la princesa luna?

celestia: ya a de volver, se tardara un poco y, si es posible, hasta se puede quedar en ponyville por esta noche

twilight: esto es algo que no tienen sentido ¿como sobrevivieron 2 de los ponis mortales sin dar señales de vida durante mas de 1000 años?

celestia: mm..pudieron haber hibernado, no les gusta el calor y mucho menos la luz del sol

rainbow: ¿hibernar por mas de 1000 años? según tengo entendido, por fluttershy, eso no dura mas que 3 meses

fluttershy: esepto los osos que hibernan hasta mas de 5

rainbow: ya me estas confundiendo mas

fluttershy: lo siento

rarity: bueno, ¿alguien a visto a pinkie? desapareció después del ultimo ejercicio

applejack: no, conociéndola, debe estar comiendo algo

rainbow: pues no es la única, les veo-dijo mientras se iba volando

applejack: ¡rainbow! ¡espérame!

twilight: tal vez a higa que ir a ver a..

?: princesa celestia, elementos de la armonía, una carta de la princesa luna-dijo un pegaso blanco de melena verde y cutie mark de un escudo

fluttershy: que bien

celestia: gracias shot

shot: es un placer para mi, que os valla bien-dijo haciendo una reverencia y alsando vuelo

celestia: _querida hermana, eh logrado descubrir algo, los ponis mortales tal vez planeen atacar ponyville esta noche pero viendo que solo hay 2 en la entrada es muy probable que estén esperando a alguien o algo, planeo alojarme en casa de la familia apple para poder investigar mas a fondo la situación, regresare mañana en la mañana espero te valla bien, princesa luna_

rarity: ¡atacar ponyville en la noche!-dijo levantando un casco a la altura de su frente dando a entender que se iba a desmayar por lo cual twilight trae una almohada con magia y la pone abajo de rarity

twilight: eso es malo, sera mejor que terminemos de descubrir el poder curativo de los elementos o de lo contrario..

pinkie: hey chicas, ¿como les va? ¿no quieren comer algo?

fluttershy: ah!-dijo escondiéndose detrás de twilight

pinkie: ¿que le paso a rarity?

twilight: se desmayo, te doy los detalles con las demás

pinkie: bien, vengan les muestro donde están applejack y dashie

celestia: ya me toca bajar el sol y, tal parece, que levantar la luna sera mejor que descansen

fluttershy: gracias princesa

* * *

**castillo 7:00 Pm (ya se había alsado la luna)**

en una habitación del castillo, era grande con algunas ventanas alrededor, arriba se encontraban 3 candelabros encendidos y una gran alfombra roja que llegaba hasta una mesa de cristal, en donde estaban discord y cadensa shining se encontraba viendo por la ventana con una telescopio

shining: creo que veo a..no era shot *suspiro* ¿cuando viene la princesa luna?

cadensa: no se probable mente creo que vendrá mañana

discord: bien aquí esta ese espejo mágico del que tanto hablaban ahora me repiten eso de la lunas y esas cosas-dijo colocando el espejo cerca de la puerta

shining: se habré cada 30 lunas ahora solo faltan 17 pero no creo que los ponis mortales sepan que excite este tipo de magia dimensional

discord: ¿alguna otra cosa?

cadensa: el espejo tiene un limite pero eh logrado descubrir que las portadoras pueden pasar sin afectar el limite por lo cual todo estará bien, ¿cuanto magia se necesita?

discord: uf, casi toda la magia de los elementos

shining: ¡¿que?! ¡ni la magia de las princesas juntas logran superar a la de los elementos!

discord: oye podríamos usar la magia de los elementos

cadensa: okey, pero las chicas solo saben desatar el poder defensivo y ahora curativo de los elementos, necesitamos que concentren toda la magia que tienen los elementos en un rayo que, cuando colisione con el portal, este se habrá inmediatamente y eso lleva años de practica, no creo que puedan aprender en un mes

shot: ¿que tanto hablan ustedes?

shining: ¡shot! ¿no te an enseñado a tocar antes de entrar?

shot: lo siento pero lo que esta hecho, hecho esta tu mismo lo dises

shining: bueno, ¿quieres explicarnos que estas haciendo aquí?

shot: estoy buscando al príncipe blueblood ¿lo an visto?

discord: hace unas cuantas horas

cadensa: ¡no me digan que se fue del palacio!

shot: ¿que? jaja, que imaginación tienes claro no ninguno de los guardias lo a visto salir

cadensa: menos mal, por aquí no esta ¿puedes llamar a las portadoras?

shot: enseguida-dijo retirándose

shining: preparemos el espejo y también una carta a sunset así todo esta mejor

**Ponyville 7:30 Pm**

luna: no parece venir algún otro poni mortal-dijo en susurro viendo al bosque atravez de unos binoculares negros

?: ¡moon! ¿que ases tan cerca del bosque? ¡no es seguro!

luna: ¿eh?-dijo regresando a ver a una poni verde de melena blanca y cutie mark de un pie de manzana-¡granny smith! ¿que esta haciendo por aquí?

granny: te eh estado buscando estar afuera y tan cerca del bosque everfree es muy peligroso ¿que ases por aquí? ¿y con esos binoculares?

luna: ¿esto? estaba buscando..mi.."¿que digo? ¡que dijo!" mi..

granny: moon, se que no eres de mi familia, pero en verdad me importa tu seguridad mejor regresa a tu cuarto

luna: okey "no pude terminar de espiar a esos ponis ¿que querrán?"

**bosque everfree 7:45 Pm**

-¿donde esta?-dijo un poni mortal que se escondía en un arbusto

-ten paciencia ya vendrá-dijo el segundo que se encontraba en la copa de un árbol

-eso espero, sin los elementos las portadoras no tienen poder, sigo creyendo que seria mejor matarlas y destruir los elementos luego..-dijo el que se encontraba en el arbusto

-yo también pero destruir los elementos seria lo mas difisil de la historia-dijo mirando a la lejanía

-oye, esas potrillas que atacamos ase poco no tenían cutie mark ¿te diste cuenta?

-si, pero dentro de poco la tendrán, eh observado sus habilidades y ya se cuales son sus talentos

-¿enserio? pero aun no las tienen podrían..

-no, ya falta poco lo se

-bien si tu lo dices ¿cuando comienza la invasión? tengo hambre..

-dentro de poco

-¿exactamente?

-2 semanas

-¡¿que?! ¡eso es mucho!

-lo se, pero ¿quieres salir en pleno verano? ¡hasta las noches están mas calientes!

-¡no!

-¿entonces? solo hay que esperar que algún poni torpe se acercara y nosotros le absorber su sangre

-¿y que ahí de ese tal blueblood?

-o ¿el? bueno es una alianza un tanto inesperada según deadly que tendremos que ser amables con el

-¿amble? ¡bah! ¿por que?

-por que el va a traer los elementos de la armonía

?: ¿hola? ¿ahí alguien aquí?

-ahí esta-dijo el pony del arbusto- ¿soy yo a ese poni no trae nada?

-no trae nada ¡OYE TU! ¿DONDE ESTÁN LOS ELEMENTOS?

blueblood: a aquí están, siento ser descotes pero se ven horribles

-no te metas con nuestro aspecto-dijo el pony del árbol saltando al suelo y mostrando le sus dientes

blueblood: okey, no traje los elementos por que no confió en ustedes

-ahí genial, te voy a..

-te juro que puedes confiar en nosotros

blueblood: ¿y como lo van a asegurar?

-mira si nos ayudas nosotros no absorbemos tu sangre entendido

blueblood: okey les traigo los elementos mañana en la noche

-perfecto

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya subiré el próximo chaper mañana tal vez..no se preocupen ya casi termino el chaper 9 de la universidad ;)**

**pos: tal vez me tarde unos días **


	5. La invasión

**bien perdón por la tardanza tenia algunas cosas pendientes aquí esta el quinto chaper espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban caminando hacia sus habitaciones cada una conversaba de diferentes cosas

shot: eh, chicas la princesa cadensa quiere verlas-dijo tomando un poco de aire-¿an visto al príncipe blueblood?

rarity: ¿a ese "príncipe"? pues no

shot: es extraño a de estar en su dormitorio bueno gracias de todas formas-dijo retirándose

rainbow: ¿para que nos llamara cadensa? estoy cansada

twilight: a de ser para algo importante

applejack: bueno, ¿ustedes como creen que estará la princesa luna en ponyville?

fluttershy: seguramente tratando de encontrar a los ponis mortales

pinkie: una pregunta ¿por que solo había 2 ponis mortales?

twilight: deben estar esperando algo una señal tal vez

rainbow: y saben lo peor si todo sale mal nos van a enviar a otra dimencion la pregunta es ¿a cual?

applejack: posiblemente de eso nos quiere hablar cadensa-dijo habiendo una puerta

cadensa: me alegra que allan llegado-dijo con una sonrisa

shining: por favor discord, se llama Canterlot High

discord: ¿Canter..que?, dijiste Canterlot High ¿verdad?

pinkie: ¿de que tanto discuten?

cadensa: déjenlos tratan de saber cual era el nombre de esa escuela a la que fuiste a recuperar tu corono twilight

twilight: ¿a esa dimencion nos van a enviar? pero aun faltan 17 lunas

rainbow: que ¿encontraron alguna manera de adelantar el tiempo del portal?

cadensa: dejen que discord se los explique es un experto en este tipo de cosas

discord: es muy simple mis pequeñas ponis-dijo apareciendo al frente con un traje de profesor (incluidas las gafas)-la magia de los elementos-dijo haciendo aparecer un pisarron detrás suyo-es mucho mas poderosa que mi magia, la magia de celestia y luna juntos, ni la magia de un dios o una gobernadora, sobrepasa a la suya porque mientras mas amistad tengan las portadoras mas fuerte es la magia de los elementos, ¿me entendieron?

rainbow: casi..

discord: mientras mas fuerte la amistad es, mas fuerte es la magia de los elementos, los elementos tienen diferentes niveles de magia: la magia curativa, la magia defensiva, la magia protectora y la magia reveladora, se me olvido la positiva y la negativa, no pregunten por que la negativa

shining: solo sucede cuando los no portadores se ponen los elementos, los elementos actúan como magia negativa desde entonces

twilight: es como cuando sunset se puso mi corona y esta la convirtió en un..monstruo o en algo parecido

cadensa: supongo que puede actuar así también

rarity: ¿tanto pueden hacer los elementos?

cadensa: pero queremos que aprendan a usar la magia positiva, consiste en concentrar magia en sus elementos y mandarla en un rayo, esta es la que vamos a usar cuando los 6 rayos colisionen con el espejo el portal se va a abrir y cuando eso ocurra tendrán solo un mes antes de que se vuelva cerrar

discord: según entiendo en ese otro mundo no existe la magia necesitaran un lugar donde practicar sin que las vean

shining: podrían hacerlo con sunset, ya le tengo una carta

fluttershy: ¿gracias?

**ponyville (A la mañana siguiente)**

Luna se levantaba poco a poco de su cama y bajo para encontrarse con granny y bic mac que estaban poniendo la mesa applebloom aun no se levantaba

luna: se levantan temprano-observo luna

granny: claro tenemos que cosechar las manzanas, alimentar a los animales y regar y cosechar los cultivos eso demora mucho

luna: ya veo

bic mac: tu también te despiertas temprano moon

luna: si tengo que hacer muchas cosas

granny: podrías ayudarnos en el lugar de applejack ¿donde estará? dijo que volvería ayer y no vino

luna: debe estar muy ocupada, supongo, ahora gracias pero tengo que ver algo-dijo cogiendo una manzana con magia y saliendo

bic mac: moon se ve apurada no importa nada malo puede pasar ¿no?

granny: no

luna empezó a trotar hacia el bosque y encontró lo que mas temía

luna: ¿van a atacar? pero si estamos en pleno verano

-si, vamos a atacar, a adelantar la invasión

luna: deadly pero estamos en verano

-no si hago un hechizo de tiempo te olvidas que fui un gran hechicero solo necesitaba tiempo-dijo un unicornio café de melena negra que no tenia cutie mark-lo extraño es que yo no fui afectado pero no importa-dijo mientras su cuerno brillaba con un aura rojiza combinada con café, derrepente el aire se izo frió y los ponis mortales comenzaron a caminar-esto es lo que vamos a hacer tu correrás en busca de ayuda y yo comienzo la invasión en ponyville-dijo deadly desapareciendo en una as de luz

luna dejo su poncho y la manzana tiradas y empezó a correr mientras escribía una carta y la mandaba al rato llego a la granja donde se encontró con applebloom, granny smith y bic mac mirándola asombrados

luna: no hay tiempo para explicar cojan toda la comida que puedan y vallan a canterlot, una invasión se acerca

bic mac al escuchar esto fue al granero por una carreta y muchas manzanas acompañada de applebloom, granny solo se quedo observando a luna y entro a la casa por algo al rato salio con un amuleto

luna: bien, ahora vallan a canterlot-dijo alsando vuelo y aterrizando en el centro en donde uso su voz real de canterlot- CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE UNA INVASIÓN SE ACERCA A PONYVILLE, COJAN TODA SU COMIDA Y DIRÍJANSE A CANTERLOT-al escuchar esto los ponis empezaron a correr hacia sus casas para luego dirigirse a la estación del tren

luna se dirigió a la estación mediante un hechizo y dijo: potros y ancianos en este tren, y en este las yeguas unicornios y ponis terrestres los y las pegasos pueden ir volando

**Canterlot**

la princesa entro derrepente en la habitación preocupada

cadensa: tía ¿que te pasa?

celestia: la invasión a..comenzado, shining: alerta a tus guardias y manda equipos para que los ponis de filadelfia y hoofintong vallan al imperio de cristal y que manehattan venga aquí

shining: si princesa-dijo shining saliendo a toda velocidad

rarity: y sweetie ¡ahí dios! ¡ahí dios!

fluttershy: m-mis animalitos

rainbow: scoot

twilight: spike

pinkie: señores cake

applejack: familia

celestia: no se preocupen luna esta evacuando ponyville van a llegar dentro de poco

blueblood: ¿saben? no podrán ven serles rindan se y dejen que tomen equestria es nuestra única opción

rainbow: ¡no!

applejack: no vamos a decepcionar a nadie

discord: chicas..el espejo

fluttershy: pero ustedes..

cadensa: estaremos bien podremos detenerles por unas cuantas semanas

twilight: tengo una idea, si es que fusiona activemos el poder defensivo y creemos un campo de fuerza eso les va a mantener afuera por mas de 3 semanas

rainbow: estoy adentro

applejack: yeeiiiija

rarity: claro

fluttershy: yay

pinkie: si, si, siii

los elementos de las chicas empezaron a brillar y después de unos minutos un campo de fuerza color arco iris se encontraba afuera de canterlot

celestia: ese campo de fuerza permitirá que los ponis y otras criaturas que no sean malas puedan pasar pero no los ponis mortales, bien hecho

discord: y el poder que descargaron también activo el portal, este es el mejor y peor día de mi vida-dijo discord limpiándose una lagrima

cadensa: no hay tiempo que perder-dijo enviando la carta por el portal

* * *

**listo eso es todo por hoy, el jueves tratare de publicar el siguiente chaper, que os valla bien ;)**


	6. el comienzo parte 1

**Primero creo que me tardare un poco mas en los próximos chapers sean pacientes conmigo y segundo este capitulo va a ser el mas agitado que aya escrito y tal vez el siguiente **

* * *

**en la otra dimencion**

Sunset se encontraba estudiando química junto a rarity, applejack y rainbow estaban compitiendo y pinkie le estaba preguntando a fluttershy cual podría ser un buen tema para el cumpleaños de starshine

en eso una carta aparece, de quien sabe donde, y cae en el césped con señales de haber sido quemada pero aparte de eso se encontraba bastante bien, rarity recogió la carta y al ver el sello real solo se lo entrego a sunset

-es un sello y creo que es el sello real de equestria-dijo rarity

-y lo es-afirmo sunset leyendo el pergamino una y otra vez

¿que dice? ¡que dice!-pregunto rainbow

-en resumen..van a enviar los elementos de la armonía de equestria aquí para mantenerlos a salvo de algo-dijo sunset girando el pergamino y cogiendo un esfero

-¿que haces?-le pregunto pinkie

-escribiendo mi afirmación, quien envió esta carta tiene que saber que la eh leído y que les voy a ayudar, incluyéndolas-dijo sunset sellando la carta de nuevo

-en verdad quisiéramos ayudar pero..apenas sabemos un poco de equestria por lo que nos as contado, ni siquiera sabemos que son el elementos de la armonía-argumento applejack

-tienes razón y yo tampoco se mucho al respecto..pero necesitan nuestra ayuda, ahora..¿como lo envió?-pregunto sunset

-podrías enviarlo por el portal-dijo pinkie señalando la estatua del caballo

-no seas ridícula pinkie el portal no esta abierto faltan 17 lunas-todas la miraron extrañadas-17 meses

-ohhh-dijeron todas

-si el portal no esta abierto y es la única forma de atravesar hacia equestria ¿como lo enviaron?

-bueno voy a probar-dijo sunset hacercandose a la estatua del caballo y tirando la carta que atravesó sin problemas-lograron abrir el portal antes de tiempo ¿como?

cuando esos elementos de la armonía vengan les podríamos preguntar-sugirió rarity

**en equestria**

la carta salio volando chocándose contra el suelo, celestia levito la carta hasta ella y leyó la afirmación de sunset

-nos van a ayudar-dijo celestia con una sonrisa

discord cogió la carta que tenia celestia y la empezó a leer-pero aquí dice que ahí otras applejack, pinkie pie, fluttershy, rainbow dash y rarity del otro lado, no creo que pasen desapercibidas

-es cierto..pero tengo una idea discord ¿puedes cambiar algo de ellas? ¿como su crin o su pelaje?-sugirió twilight

-que magnifica idea-dijo discord chasqueando los dedos y el pelaje de rainbow, fluttershy, applejack y pinkie se volvió blanco en el caso de rarity su melena se volvió rosa claro

-bueno, ¿y que estamos esperando?-dijo rainbow preparándose para cruzar

-tengan cuidado-dijo discord

-no lo van a lograr-dijo blueblood

-suerte chicas-dijo cedensa

-que la luz del sol y la luna las acompañe-dijo celestia

las chicas miraron el portal y la primera en pasar fue rainbow seguida de rarity, pinkie pie y twilight, applejack arrastro a fluttershy hacia el portal

las chicas sintieron como si estuvieron dando vueltas y cuando recuperaron la visibilidad rainbow, sunset, applejack, pinkie pie, rarity y fluttershy las estaban observando

-o mi cabesa-dijo rainbow sobándose la cabesa

-si que fue un golpe duro-dijo applejack limpiando su sombrero un poco

-eh, chicas, podrían levantar el picnic yo les voy a hablar un rato-dijo sunset, las chicas solo asintieron y se fueron-sera mejor que elijan nombres falsos si quieren pasar desapercibidas

-yo ya lo desidi me llamare rainbow death solo díganme death-dijo rainbow levantándose dificultosamente

-em..no se me ocurre mas que rosefarm, okey, así me llamare-dijo applejack

-pues..que tal..cristal shadow-dijo rarity

-um..no se-dijo fluttershy

-o ya se fire glow-dijo pinkie con una sonrisa

-fluttershy que tal te parece..water shy-sugirió sunset

-um..okey-respondió fluttershy

-listo sunset ya esta, quieren que les enseñemos canterlot-dijo rainbow mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa

-¿el portal se encuentra en canterlot? pensé que se encontraba en el imperio de cristal-dijo cristal

-¿imperio de cristal? no había oído hablar de eso antes, cuanto a cambiado equestria en los últimos años-dijo sunset

-no sabes cuanto-dijo rosefarm

-¿no nos van a decir sus nombres?-pregunto rarity

-yo me llamo rainbow..death

-yo me llamo rosefarm

-cristal shadow

-um..water shy

-fire glow

-ustedes ya me conocen no hay necesidad de presentarme-dijo twilight

-nos podrían explicar algunas cosas como de que peligro les quería alejar la princesa celestia o que son y que representan los elementos de la armonía-dijo sunset

-pensé que sabias sobre eso-dijo fire

-solo me concentre en el elemento de la magia y deje de estudiar los demás elementos-dijo sunset un poco avergonzada

-permite nos explicártelo en ese caso-dijo cristal

-los elementos de la armonía son gemas o joyas de gran poder que única mente pueden ser portados por sus portadoras existen 6 elementos: magia, lealtad, honestidad, generosidad, bondad y risa, lo del peligro del que nos quería alejar celestia..no se si lo sabrás-dijo twilight

-¿por que? ¿es algo muy malo?-pregunto fluttershy un tanto asustada

-es horrible según eh oído-dijo water

-es mucho mas horrible que horrible eran ponis con dientes afilados para absorber sangre, ojos como los de un extraterrestre no tienen cutie mark ni melena y todos son grises-dijo death

-y pensar que ponyville ya esta bajo ataque, *suspiro* somos la única esperanza solo tenemos un mes antes de que el portal se cierre-dijo rosefarm

-esperen ¿esas cosas no tenían cutie mark ni melena?-pregunto sunset

-si, se llaman ponis mortales, original mente eran ponis comunes que al crecer y aun no encontrar su talento sintieron un gran rencor hacia los ponis que ya los an encontrado, las princesas celestia y luna les tuvieron que desterrar al bosque everfree ya que ese rencor los llevo a matar, en el bosque everfree parece que su rencor creció a tal punto que les callo una especie de maldición y se convirtieron en esas cosas, ahora están sueltos de nuevo y el poder curativo de los elementos son la única cura-dijo twilight

-lo difícil es creer que hibernaron por mas de 1000 años hasta hoy..bueno técnicamente hace unos 2 días-dijo death

-hibernar pero eso no dura mas de 3 meses o 5 máximo-dijo fluttershy

-no sabemos bien como lo hicieron solo sabemos que van a exterminar a cada ser viviente que se encuentre en su camino desde animales hasta ponis, grifos, mino tauros, etc-dijo cristal

-bueno, mejor no hablemos de eso, ¿nos enseñan canterlot?-dijo fire

-claro, tengo una idea de como animarlas, en unos días es el cumpleaños de starshine y están invitadas, starshine es muy amigable de seguro querrá conocerlas-dijo pinkie

-para esta noche..que tal si twilight se queda conmigo, death tu te quedaras con rainbow, rose con applejack, cristal con rarity, water con fluttershy y fire con pinkie ¿les parece?-sugirió sunset

tosas asintieron, el resto de la tarde sunset y las demás les enseñaron canterlot, las chicas no se mostraron muy intrigadas por algunos lugares pero si se mostraron intrigadas por la tecnología especial mente twilight, antes de que cualquiera se diera cuanta la noche ya estaba llegando a lo cual cada una se fue por su camino

twilight y sunset caminaban cerca de algunas tiendas, twilight sostuvo una conversación muy animada con sunset cada una hablaba de cosas diferentes

-dime ¿cuanto a cambiado equestria?-le pregunto sunset

-mucho, supongo que sabrás la leyenda del imperio de cristal ¿verdad?-le respondió twilight

-pues no, creo que eh escuchado ese nombre antes, pero normal mente eh tenido que adaptarme a la historia de este mundo y se me an olvidado algunas cosas de equestria

-en ese caso, tal vez la recuerdes, mis amigas y yo les ayudamos a salvarse de king sombra

-¿king sombra? aquí ahí un maestro de ficica y quimica llamado sombra, le decimos maestro sombra, quizás es el

-y dime ese maestro sombra es..¿malo?

-bueno..digamos que es estricto pero no es malo

-o ya veo, en equestria king sombra si lo es y la única forma de detenerlo es con el corazón de cristal no se si se pueda con los elementos de la armonía

-¿corazón de cristal?

-solo se puede activar con los habitantes del imperio de cristal

-ya veo..¿como esta la princesa?

-muy bien ¿y la directora celestia?

-igual..es difícil creer que estamos hablando de la misma..poni

-es cierto

-esos ponis mortales no son, como decirlo, ¿muertos vivientes?

-no lo se, no los eh visto solo rainbow...death

-sera mejor que te acostumbres a llamar a tus amigas por el nombre que tienen ahora o..no se como le tengamos que explicar la situación a..

-entiendo-dijo twilight mientras se chocaba con un chico de piel crema y cabello azul-ups, lo siento en verdad lo..¿flash?

-¿twilight? ¿como es que estas aquí?-dijo flash-desapareciste después del baile de otoño

-eh..vine a..visitar, jeje-respondió twilight nerviosa

-flash, ¿que haces por aquí? tu vives al otro lado de la ciudad-pregunto sunset

-oh, vine para darte esto-dijo flash entregándole un folleto a sunset- es para lo de la fiesta de starshine, adivina quien va a tocar

-jeje, que suerte tienes flash-dijo sunset

-gracias, me tengo que ir adiós twilight, adiós sunset-dijo flash mientras se iba corriendo

-¿flash va a tocar en una fiesta? debe ser muy popular en ese tipo de cosas

-el y su banda, como siempre, no tienes por que impresionarte

-ya veo

sunset y twilight siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la casa de sunset en donde sunset le invito a pasar a twilight

**en la otra dimencion, en ponyville**

en la estación de tren ya había salido el ultimo tren, ahora solo quedaban pegasos en el pueblo y estos se estaban preparando para recorrer un gran distancia en eso el primer grupo de ponis mortales arribo a la estación y empezaron a perseguir a los ponis algunos fueron victimas y otros lograron escapar

-prepárense para volar ¡ahora!-dijo luna y los pegasos que no habían sido atrapados aun comenzaron a volar directo a canterlot, luna uso un hechizo de barrera nivel 15 y logro alejar a los ponis mortales de ahí- rápido, que todo salga bien

luna empezó a volar cerca de los pegasos y a guiarlos ya que una extensa niebla se empezó a hacer presente, ella sabia que se trataba de deadly con sus truquitos para poder conseguir alimento, pero ella podía ver entre las nieblas era la princesa de la noche después de todo

**en el imperio de cristal**

los ponis de filadelfia ya estaban arribando al imperio cadensa, que se había tele transportado, contaba a los pocos ponis que lograron sobrevivir de un ataque de ponis mortales a filadelfia eran unos 26 ponis los que habían logrado sobrevivir, los ponis de hoofintong, en cambio, estaban mas enteros con 34 yeguas, 23 potros y 16 sementales (ya que la mayoría murieron tratando de defender a sus familias)

-esos son todos..solo falta proteger a los ponis que lograron sobrevivir, voy a alojar a algunos ponis en las casas de los ponis de cristal y los que queden en el palacio

-princesa cadensa, el príncipe shining amor a..desaparecido en la batalla-le informo un guardia real de cristal

-a ¿desaparecido? no..esta muerto ¿verdad?

-nunca lo encontramos ahí muchas probabilidades de que este muerto

-...por favor..asignen casas a los ponis tanto de filadelfia como de hoofintong-dijo cadensa con lagrimas botando de su rostro-por favor shining que estés bien

* * *

**perdón por poner - envés de los nombres, es solo que me traume con ese tipo de escritura pero voy a especificar quien es el que habla, en el próximo chaper pondré donde se encuentra shining y especificare un poco mas las cosas, que les valla bien ;)  
**


	7. La vida de una adolescente parte 1

**bien aquí empezamos con la ubicación de shining, mas o menos, bueno comensemos**

* * *

**en equestria 5:00 Am**

shining se levantaba dificultosa mente, le dolía mucho el cuerpo, miro a su alrededor se encontraba en una zona rocosa como la de una cueva

-¿hola? ¿hay alguien?-pregunto confundido-¿como llegue aquí?

-yo te traje-dijo una unicornio gris de melena negra y cutie mark de luna llena-no me lo agradezcas

-¿quien eres? ¿por que nos ayudas? Si ni siquiera nos conocemos

-tu no a mi pero yo si a ti, eres el capitán de la guardia real de canterlot y el imperio de cristal y ,también, príncipe de este ¿o me equivoco?

-¿como sabes eso?

-mi nombre es night whispering, se eso por..una amigo

-¿eres guardia lunar o algo así? Tienes una cutie mark un tanto extraña

-si, significa magia e inteligencia, aunque hubiera preferido que sea algo así como..una estrella fugaz o un libro pero con lo que se tienen se vive

-..¿y mis compañeros?

-aquí mismo-dijo iluminando el lugar con un hechizo de iluminación y mostrando a los 3 pegasos inconscientes que aun no despertaban-ya van a despertar, cure sus heridas, no tardaran en hacerlo

-gracias por salvarnos..¿por que lo hiciste?

-deber o obligación, yo les salve a ustedes 4 de una muerte segura, arrow swift y fleeting light fueron a alertar a los dragones, longing heart fue a alertar a los grifos, raincloud fue a alertar a los diamond dogs y fear night fue a alertar a los mino tauros los demás están ayudando con la batalla

-¿cuantos de ustedes son?

-16, no somos muchos, serviría que fuéramos mas

-¿no me puedes decir quien es tu amigo?

-ya lo conoces ¿o no?

-no

-time turner

-nunca eh escuchado hablar de ese pony

-es por que usa el nombre doctor whooves para que no lo descubran y lo peor su asistente es derpy hooves la pegaso mas torpe de equestria pero no tengo por que contradecir las decisiones de time

-¿doctor whooves? si lo eh escuchado es un científico en ponyville dicen que esta loco

-no lo esta-dijo night algo molesta

* * *

La princesa celestia caminaba preocupada por los pasillos de canterlot los trenes ya estaban en la estación y todos los ponis de ponyville y manehattan ya estaban instalados en diferentes casas, a algunas casas aun no se les asignaba ningun grupo de ponis ya que aun no llegaban los pegasos y mucho menos luna

-¿donde estas hermanita? por que te tardas tanto..-se preguntaba celestia

-princesa, los ponis mortales aun no an atacado el escudo y no hay señales de la princesa luna solo sabemos que una niebla se acerca a canterlot y a otros lugares-dijo un guardia

-¿una niebla?..gracias por informarme

-no hay problemas princesa-dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar

-es extraño ,debe ser algún truco de deadly, luna es resistente ,va a volver, lo se

* * *

La niebla continuaba bloqueando la vista de los pegasos restantes, luna hacia lo mejor que podía para guiarlos pero el frió que producía la niebla impedía que los pegasos progresen tanto, luna les motivaba a seguir con algunas palabras como "su familia, no pueden dejarlos, no ahora" o "vamos, falta poco, lo puedo sentir", los sementales se mantenían en guardia mientras que las yeguas cargaban a sus potros con cuidado

-esta niebla pasara pronto no se preocupen, el enemigo es débil en estos momentos "deadly, danos un respiro"-pensaba luna mientras con la vista alcanzaba a ver el escudo multicolor de canterlot-puedo ver canterlot, vamos-los pegasos no se hicieron esperar y siguieron a luna con las esperanzas en alto

poco a poco comenzaron a entrar en canterlot donde un puñado de guardias les recibieron y les asignaron unas casas, luna solo sonrió y se preparo para volver al castillo

* * *

los ponis mortales avanzaban sin darse descanso, al poco rato vieron a los últimos pegasos entrando en el escudo esto les lleno de rabia y frustración

-vamos, los escudos de celestia o los de luna no son rivales, recuerden matar a cada ser vivo que encuentren y mejor aun si son las portadoras-ante eso todos los ponis mortales dieron un grito de victoria haciendo que deadly sonriera-ahora, ¡ataquen!

los ponis mortales se pararon frente al escudo y comenzaron a dar fuertes cabezazos contra este pero el escudo los resistía sin problemas, ante esto los ponis mortales se enfurecieron y lo intentaron esta vez con mas fuerza pero el resultado fue el mismo, lo intentaron esta vez mordiendo el escudo pero solo consiguieron sacar unas cuantas chispas

-esto es imposible ¿como resisten nuestros ataques-pregunto uno de los ponis mortales

-este no es un escudo de celestia o luna es un escudo de los elementos..habrá que tomar medidas mas grandes**-**dijo sonriendo los ponis mortales también lo hicieron-voluntarios ¡al frente!-14 ponis mortales dieron un paso al frente mientras el resto lo hacia para atrás-prepárense-dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno, hubo mucha luz que segó a los ponis mortales por unos instantes luego cuando la luz dejo de brillar ya no se encontraban 14 ponis mortales esta vez solo eran 2 pero, a diferencia que el resto, estos eran mucho mas grandes casi 4 metros mas que el mismísimo discord-ahora ataquen nuevamente-los ponis mortales obedecieron y volvieron a dar un cabezazo al escudo, el cual, esta vez se agrieto un poco como consecuencia del golpe algunos ponis mortales se desmayaron otros apenas se podían mantener en pie y los 2 grandes no parecían a ver sufrido daño alguno**-**es todo por hoy mas tarde lo volveremos a intentar**-**ante eso los ponis que aun se encontraban en pie se acostaron en el césped y se durmieron, deadly también lo izo uno de los ahora ponis mortales gigantes se acostó y el otro permaneció despierto viendo la parte agrietada del escudo

* * *

**en la otra dimencion 5:45 Am**

twilight salio del cuarto que le había dado sunset y bajo unas escaleras de madera hasta llegar a una sala simple al lado de esta habían 2 puertas una daba hacia el baño y otra hacia la cocina

-veo que ya estas despierta-dijo sunset apareciendo de la puerta de la cocina

-sunset ¿que haces despierta tan temprano?

-tengo que ir a la escuela, hoy es lunes

-había olvidado que aquí ahí que ir a la escuela

-¿vienes?

-no se ¿y si me reconocen?

-apenas lo harán, es raro, pero solo recuerdan que tu viniste aquí, me venciste, te convertiste en princesa del baile de otoño y luego..desapareciste, solo yo y las demás conservamos los recuerdos de esa..época

-o en ese caso..si, ¿tu crees que las demás vendrán también?

-si las chicas las convencen si

-pinkie, digo, fire querrá de seguro venir

-como te dije antes tendrás que acostumbrarte a llamarlas por los nombres por los que están ahora o..

-si, lo se, pero es difícil

-lo se, ¿nos vamos? toma una mochila, si es que las demás vienen, me tomare la libertad de decirle a la directora celestia que son estudiantes de intercambio y que por el momento solo van a estar en la biblioteca ¿te parece?

-si me gusta la idea-dijo colocándose la mochila-¿por que tienes 2 mochilas?

-nunca se sabe que pueda pasar, me gusta estar preparada

-igual a mi

las 2 salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar al instituto encontrándose en la entrada del instituto con la directora celestia

-directora nos encontramos de nuevo-dijo sunset

-sunset y..twilight, estas bien que alivio-dijo la directora celestia

-eh, si lo estoy y le aclaro algo no desaparecí solo me fui a mi..país natal, ya sabe de vuelta con mis amigas, mi familia y todos a los que conozco-explico twilight

-nos hubieras avisado estábamos muy preocupadas-dijo celestia

-ejem, directora, twilight y sus amigas se van a quedar en la biblioteca por esta semana son..estudiantes de intercambio-explico sunset

-que extraño, ¿por que no me lo aviso su directora?-pregunto celestia

-o ¿mi directora? debió haber..estado muy ocupada, pero ahora ya lo sabe ¿no?-dijo twilight

-supongo que esta bien ¿cuales son tus amigas twilight?-pregunto celestia

-rainbow death, rosefarm, cristal shadow, water shy y fire blast "que bueno que lo dije bien"-dijo twilight con una sonrisa

-¿solo son 6? esta bien solo por esta semana ¿cuanto tiempo se va a quedar?-dijo celestia

-no mucho solo un mes-dijo sunset

-bueno, esperen un poco-dijo celestia sacando un juego de llaves y sacando una en especial luego abrió la puerta del instituto permitiendo el paso a twilight y sunset

después de un tiempo llegaron los demás estudiantes entre ellos las chicas, que, al recibir un mensaje de sunset guiaron a las chicas a la biblioteca donde se encontraron con twilight

**riiing**

-o mi dios, llegaremos tarde a clase-dijo fluttershy saliendo por la puerta seguida de sunset, rainbow, rarity, pinkie y applejack

-esta sera una larga semana-dijo death

* * *

**bueno se que les prometí que los chapers serian mas largos pero, enserio, no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlos tan largos haci que los iré subiendo de a poco pero, ya que mañana es viernes, van a ser mas largos ;)**


	8. Evacuación de especies

-¿Como la pasaron ayer?-pregunto Twilight.

-Bien, aunque aun no me acostumbro a estar conmigo misma jaja-dijo Death.

-Sera mejor que nos acostumbremos a eso durante el tiempo en el que estemos aquí-dijo Cristal.

Las demás solo asintieron y comenzaron a conversar animada mente

Afuera de los pasillos, un hombre gris de cabello blanco las miraba curioso

-Que extraño..¿esas chicas son nuevas? Me parecen familiares ¿pero donde las e visto?..Debo estar alucinando..si de seguro es eso-se dijo así mismo mientras empezaba a caminar en otra dirección

* * *

En la cueva, los 3 compañeros de Shining ya habían despertado.

-Hey Night ¿por que nos ayudas?-dijo Shot, un pegaso blanco de melena verde y cutie mark de un escudo.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, Time me lo pidió aunque no tenia necesidad de hacerlo, creo que deberíamos irnos ya es de día y todos saben que los ponis mortales ODIAN el calor así que, aunque nos ataquen, les vencemos sin problemas-dijo Night

-Esta bien..-dijo Shining-¿vamos al Imperio de cristal?

-sip-respondió Night

-Bueno-dijo Rubi, una pegaso amarilla de melena dorada y cutie mark de una ballesta-nosotros les llevamos

-¡Exacto!-dijo Firm, un pegaso blanco de melena café y cutie mark de un blanco con 3 flechas en el

-Esta bien-dijo Night

Shining y Night se subieron al carruaje que los 3 pegasos iban a jalar, Rubi iba al frente Firm y Shot iban detrás de ella, los 3 despegaron velozmente y empezaron a sobrevolar el lugar, desde afuera se podía observar que era una zona montañosa con nieve a su alrededor.

Los 5 volaron por un buen rato, ya estaban muy cerca del imperio de cristal, cerca de allí en el suelo 6 ponis mortales los miraban pasar

-Si tuviera alas, no abrían sobrevivido-dijo uno de ellos

-Y tu tampoco, mira nomas este sol, sera mejor que esperemos un poco, aparte de que ya vienen refuerzos y con eso lograremos romper el escudo de cristal-dijo otro

-Buen punto-dijo el que antes había hablado

-O ya quiero entrar, ahí bastantes ponis ahí, ademas de que Appleloosa fue evacuado el viernes y que mal porque pensaba atacarlo-dijo otro

-Appleloosa, Clousdale, Baltimare, Las Pegasus y Tottenham, esos 5 fueron evacuados tiempo después de que atacáramos Ponyville-comento otro

Los 6 empezaron a charlar sin salirse del tema, aunque algunas veces empezaban a hablar de los elementos y de Blueblood

* * *

En otro lugar un poni unicornio café de melena gris y cutie mark de diamante caminaba junto con una poni amarilla de melena violeta y cutie mark de un libro abierto

-Arrow, ya estamos casi por llegar..lo que no me cabe es por que los dragones tienen que vivir tan lejos..-dijo la poni

-Por que son dragones-respondió el unicornio con una sonrisa-estoy cansado de subir una montaña pero tenemos que seguir no quieres que Spike sea el ultimo de su especie ¿verdad Light?

-Ya ya, entendi-dijo la poni

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la cima de la montaña en donde habían dragones de diferente edad, color y tamaño. Arrow sonrió y su cuerno empezó a brillar con una aura café, Light sonrió tímidamente y salto desde donde estaban para atraer la atención de los dragones

-¡ATENCIÓN, SE QUE NO ME CREERÁN pero VAN A ATACAR SU HOGAR DENTRO DE POCO, TODOS LOS DRAGONES VA A SER ATACADOS, SE QUE SU RAZA ES LA MAS FUERTE DE TODA EQUESTRIA PERO LA AMENAZA QUE ESTÁN POR ENFRENTAR SON SUMAMENTE **FUERTE** POR LO CUAL..-

-¿Y que crees que nos pueda hacer daño poni?-pregunto un dragón adolescente-mejor lárgate antes de que te rostiésemos nosotros mismos

-Haber les pueden hacer MUCHO daño, varias ciudades ya an caído por suerte an sido evacuadas; Tottenham, Appleloosa, Clousdale, Ponyville, Filadelfia y Manehattan ya an sido atacadas, el imperio de cristal y Canterlot son lo único que queda junto con ustedes, el reino grifo, el reino mino tauro y algunos Diamond Dogs que an decidido ayudar, sino me creen solo les diré que Spike sera el ultimo dragón en toda equestria-dijo Light dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar donde estaba Arrow

-Y díganos ponis ¿cual es esa amenaza?-pregunto un dragón azul

-Ponis mortales-dijo Arrow

-¿Ponis mortales?-pregunto un dragón verde con barba gris y un amuleto verde colgando de su cuello, sus alas estaban llenas de huecos pero al parecer aun podía volar, todos los dragones hicieron una pequeña reverencia-si son una amenaza, pero ¿tienen pruebas de que excitan?-pregunto el dragón que al parecer era el sabio de los dragones

-Si, cuando les estemos evacuando pueden ver Ponyville esta completamente en ruinas, incluso ahí algunos pegasos muertos ahí-dijo Light

-..Esta bien pero si no ahí nada de eso créanme que no saldrán vivos-dijo un dragón rojo que estaba al lado derecho del verde

Arrow y Light asintieron en silencio mientras los dragones cogían a sus hijos y los colocaban en sus espaldas luego desplegaban sus alas y alsaban vuelo

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto un dragón amarillo que era el que dirigía

-Primero pasen encima de Ponyville para que vean, luego nos dirigiremos al castillo de cristal-respondió Light

-¿Castillo de que?-pregunto el dragón amarillo

-Es un lugar parecido al imperio de cristal pero ustedes son dragones y no pueden estar en el frió, verán en el castillo de cristal ahí bastantes volcanes donde se pueden alojar-explico Arrow

-Que extraño aquí en los mapas no aparece un lugar como ese-dijo el dragón amarillo

-Es porque no esta en equestria-dijo el dragón verde de antes- yo se el camino, si ustedes saben de ese lugar deben ser de ahí pero ¿como saben eso?, digo, allá no se sabe de equestria y aquí no se sabe del castillo de cristal

-Si pero allá también ahí dragones aunque muy pocos, se sorprenderán sabiendo que se vive en armonía con ellos, aunque no son muchos, mas somos ponis que dragones, los dragones estarán complacidos de tener mas compañeros-dijo Light con una sonrisa

-Okey, vengan, ¿sabes Caliber? Por hoy yo indicare el camino-dio el dragón verde mientras Fear y Arrow se subían en su espalda, el dragón verde enseguida despego

El dragón amarillo se les quedo viendo para luego alsar vuelo junto con ellos

* * *

Por otra parte Longing una pegaso blanca de melena rosada oscuro y cutie mark de un corazón rojo estaba platicando con un grifo negro

-Entonces ¿vamos a ser atacados por esos ponis mortales?-dijo el grifo-muy bien poni indícanos el camino

-Si señor

Longing desplegó sus alas y los grifos también lo hicieron, luego despego lo mas rápido que pudo los grifos la siguieron de mala gana

-Este sera un viaje largo, así que espero que tengan buena resistencia-dijo Longing

* * *

Cerca de allí una poni amarilla de melena celeste estaba gritando a un mino tauro rojo el cual la imitaba

-¡Si!-dijo la poni

-¡No!-respondió el mino tauro

Así siguieron hasta que el mino tauro se harto ante la insistencia de la poni

-Okey okey, tu ganas-dijo el mino tauro de mala gana

La poni sonrió picara mente

-Le seré franca a donde vamos a ir no esta tan lejos no nos tardaremos mucho-dijo la poni con una sonrisa

El mino tauro la vio de mala gana y saco un mapa en donde la poni señalo el camino, el mino tauro rojo llamo a todos los mino tauros y estos empezaron a alistarse

-Bueno, mas te vale que sea importante-dijo el mino tauro rojo a la poni

-Lo es, créame que hasta los dragones podrían caer ante esta amenaza

El mino tauro la miro con una ceja levantada y empezó a caminar con los demás afuera de la ciudad

* * *

En el Imperio de cristal, Shining y los demás ya habían llegado Cadensa abrazo a Shining mientras lloraba a mares, Shot, Firm y Rubi se unieron a los guardias de cristal, Night sonrió y los vio con una mirada tierna luego comenzó a alejarse

-¡Night! Me alegra que estés aquí-dijo una pegaso gris de melena amarilla y cutie mark de 7 burbujas

-Derpy..-dijo Night

-Si, Time esta por allá-dijo señalando a un poni café claro de melena café oscuro que estaba anotando algunas cosas

-Gracias, yo creo que debemos volver al castillo de cristal ¿no crees?

-Si, pero quedémonos un rato hasta que Time termine

-Ok ok, pero dile que no se tarde mucho

* * *

Devuelta en la otra dimencion, las horas de clases ya habían terminado y todos empezaron a salir de clases, en el patio de afuera era otra historia.

-Espérame aquí Death, hoy tengo practica, ¿alguna vez as jugado fútbol?-pregunto Rainbow

-¿Fútbol? ¿que es eso?-pregunto Death

-¿No sabes que es Fútbol?-dijo Rainbow extrañada-bueno, veras..

-¡Rainbow Dash! Ven acá que no podemos tardarnos mucho-dijo una mujer amarilla de cabello rojo y anaranjado

-O lo siento, me tengo que ir, bueno me vez como juego o, bueno, practico-dijo Rainbow mientras se iba

Death miro como Rainbow practicaba Fútbol y le dio curiosidad por saber mas del Fútbol luego la mujer de antes se le acerca

-..¿Eres hermana de Rainbow Dash?-pregunto

-¿Que? No yo..soy una amiga-dijo Death

-Que extraño..se parecen mucho el color de cabello, la voz, incluso parece que te gusta el Fútbol

-Bueno..es la primera vez que lo veo..y me llamo bastante la atencion..¿por que persiguen la pelota?

-jaja, niña el juego se trata de meter la pelota la mayor cantidad de veces que se pueda, y no dejar que el equipo contrario meta gol en tu arco

-Ya veo..

-¿Te interesaría participar?

-¡Claro! Pero no se que se debe hacer

-No te preocupes te enseño..eh..

-Rainbow Da..Death

-¿Rainbow Death? ¡Hasta sus nombres se parecen! ¿segura que no eres su hermana o algo así?

-Muy segura..

-Mi nombre es Spitfire, Rainbow ¿quieres participar?

-N-no gracias, estoy bien

-Si tu lo dices..

* * *

Devuelta en Equestria, una pegaso rosa de melena celeste y cutie mark de 2 rayos iguales celestes estaba hablando a un Diamond Dog

-Y, bueno, creo que me entiende ¿no?-dijo la pegaso

-¿Una invasión? Escucha no creo que nada llegue bajo tierra bueno..casi nada-dijo señalando con su garra a la pegaso

-Si pero esto no va a dejar a ningún ser vivo en la tierra

-Mas te vale que sea cierto

La pegaso sonrió, mientras que los Diamond Dogs empezaban a evacuar, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con un Diamond Dog gris que la miraba amenazante mente

-¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para darnos ordenes poni?

-Nadie en especial, solo se los estoy diciendo..

En eso, desde las sombras, emergió 1 poni mortal el cual miro a todos con una mirada amenazante y una sonrisa en su rostro, abro la boca dejando ver sus dientes, ante eso los Diamond Dogs empezaron a salir corriendo, la pegaso miro a su derecha para ver al Diamond Dog el cual ya no estaba.

La pegaso se planto en frente del poni mortal lista para lo que sea, el poni se lanzo sobre ella, pero esta also vuelo evitando el ataque, el poni mortal se dio contra el suelo pero se levanto como si nada y miro a la pegaso con furia la cual fue reemplazada por una sonrisa, la pegaso al notar esto rápidamente se izo para la derecha evitando el ataque de otro poni mortal

-¿Son 2? O cierto atacan en grupos para no perder o mostrar alguna debilidad-se dijo la pegaso, miro a su alrededor para ver que ya no allá nadie, y volvió a mirar a los ponis mortales con una sonrisa-perdieron-dijo en voz alta par luego salir corriendo, con ayuda de sus alas adelantaba por mucho a los ponis mortales. Al llegar a la salida vio como los Diamond Dogs avanzan cada vez mas deprisa, ella sonrió y voló sobre ellos

* * *

En Canterlot la cosa no iba mejor, Deadly intentaba a cada hora romper el escudo, pero no lo conseguía si apenas podía fragmentarlo un poco, Celestia y Luna no estaban tranquilas, al contrario, estaban bastantes preocupadas, por las chicas, por la seguridad de su reino y por las otras especies

-Hermana, los demás reinos ya devén aver caído ¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Luna

-No..no lo se

Luna se quedo callada ante la respuesta de su hermana y solo suspiro

-¿Sera que le alertemos a Solar?-pregunto Luna

-No, su reino no esta en Equestria y no creo que los ponis mortales sepan del castillo de cristal-respondió Celestia

* * *

**Espero les allá gustado el cap, se que me tarde mucho como un mes regañen me si quieren me lo merezco..**

**Su amiga Blue Atom09974 ;)**


End file.
